Well logging instruments are devices configured to move through a wellbore extending into one or more subterranean formations. Such instruments include sensors and other devices that measure properties of the formations and/or perform certain mechanical acts on the formations, such as obtaining liquid, gaseous and/or solid samples of the formations. Many well logging instruments are wireline configurable and are thus conveyed within the wellbore via armored electrical cable known as “wireline”. Such conveyance relies on gravity to move the instruments within the wellbore. However, some wellbores include one or more lateral or other non-vertical sections, such that conveyance via wireline may be impractical due to friction between the wellbore wall and the wireline and/or the instruments coupled to the wireline. Consequently, a drillstring or similar string of threadedly coupled pipe segments may instead be utilized to convey the wireline configurable instruments. However, because the wireline configurable instruments are not connected by a wireline to an electrical power source at surface, the wireline configurable instruments cannot be powered by wireline.